Sander Faruntur
Sander Faruntur is one of the main protagonists of Unseen and a member of the Faruntur Family. He is a Photokinesis-User and the current Paladin of War. He is the husband of Mira Liber and the father of her children. Appearance In Unseen, Sander, around fifteen by that time, is a tall, lanky teen, growing and developing muscles in a short time. He is noted to have a broad frame and a sharp jawline, even for his age. As stated by Mavis Faruntur, Sander's older sister, this may be because of the aging spell their great-grandfather put on him when he got in Coma-State as a baby. He has soft, ice-blue eyes, noted to be hypnotic by his best friend, Mira Liber. It is said that, during the events of Unseen, Sander's eyes seem to darken slightly. His hair is red-brown, curled on the edges and always a little messy. When in the Faruntur Army, his hair reaches just below his shoulders and is tied up in a scruffy pony-tail. Sander has a dark skin in the shade of milk-chocolate, decorated with lighter freckles on his cheeks. His sister noted once that they tend to stand out in comparison to his skin. After the events of Unseen, almost his entire body is covered in scars, including the most seeable one on his left cheek and a few small ones on his arms. The biggest one is located over his chest, running from his right side to just below his left collarbone. Over the years, Sander gains a more brooding, lean figure and a sharper face, now with a ripped stomach through the long, hard-working jobs. Due through these features, he is noted by several people to look handsome or even hot. When in Undefined Sander sets on a journey to find the healing flower, he is stated to start growing facial hair on his chin and the sides of his face, which he shaves once home. In Unrestricted, Sander is around thirthy-seven of age and father of two teens and one young child, has gotten older in comparison to his younger self. He is noted to have bags from exhaustion under his eyes, and he has gotten a lot softer in personality. His hair now reaches till is shoulders and is always tied up neatly. Personality Sander is by nature a caring person, always making sure his loved ones are saved and cared for. He is loyal, as seen that despite many people having a crush on him, he never betrayed his marriage with Mira. He is very alert and active, always busy and never able to sit down. When he was younger, he was quite adventerous - he always seemed to be seeking for danger and fights. After marrying, dating and having lost his firstborn, he became less active, just wanting to live a peaceful life with his family. Sander has a rare, serious side, mostly seen when he needs to protect others or when he has to fight, in which he seems to be merciless in his actions, killing without a second of hesitation. He is said to look very scary in such a state. He isn't the one to listen to rules and seems to like disobeying them, making him look like a prankster and getting him in trouble. When he is betrayed or someone took something precious from him, he easily holds grudges, even if it's against himself. When Aimée died, he blamed himself, showing that he thought he wasn't a good person. When in Unseen Sander lost his memories, his personality faded and, despite his normal self not wanting it, obeyed every order his great-grandfather gave him, making him do weird things. Again, he showed how loyal he was in two ways: one, being loyal to his family, and two, he started to get his memories back at the sight of his best friend, Mira, making them both realise their love for the other in the progress. Abilities * Photokinesis: ''' * '''Swordmanship: * Wit: * Hiding Abilities: * Medical Abilities: History Trivia * Sander is the only known person to have survived three usings of Coma-State; once when he was only half a year old, the second time when he was fifteen years old, and the third time when he was thirty-seven of age. ** This also makes him the one having spend the most time in the Shinoku while still being alive. * He is the only one known to have switched between Pyrokinesis and Photokinesis due through the loss of blood. This indicates that Pyrokinesis is closely linked to blood. * He shares his full first name with a Spartan general from the fifth century BC. ** "Lysander" is a name descanding from ancient Greece, meaning "one who is freed", or "one who brings liberty". This is also a direct reference to his Soul-Mind-Body partner, Mira Liber. ** "Sander" is a name from Dutch, Danish or Norwegian usage, meaning "defender of man". * Sander is a master at playing the violin, having been practising it since he was a child. Once in Erujishan, he continues to play it, especially Mira and his sister find it beautiful. * Stated to have a high body temperature, a few of his friends and family, containing Mira, Fioré, Mavis and even Florent, like to hang around him, or, in Mira's case, snuggle up to him. * Sander is distantly related to Arbre and Joyeux Sororité. ** Despite this, Arbre and Sander call each other "cousin" if they need to address their family relationship. * In Unconfined, it is revealed that Sander's foster parents abused him. The cause of this may be because of his roots. ** This leaded to Sander caring deeply for his own children and him being scared he might hurt them. This fear always stayed, despite Mira's desperate attempts to help him. *** Despite this fear, Sander has a good bond with all three of his lovings children. * Sander, Arbre and Atlas are noted to have "man-weekends". However, they just exchange stories of their lives and run around villages, pulling pranks and buying useless stuff. ** Yet, they tell their friends and family that they are on a hunting-trip each time they spend such a weekend. * He is noted to be flirty by both Mira and Florent; however, both of them couldn't tell if the young man's actions were honest or if he was pulling a prank on them. Quotes * "Just tea, she said, well, it's tea from hell." * "It are just strangers; it's not like it matters." '' * ''"Nobody died, because they weren't alive in the first place." * "Listen, Mira... you said you wanted to stay with me, am I right?" * "Listen, we’re both scared; I know that. But if you really want to stay with me, you need to get out of here. Those people… they are planning to take you back." * "It is her life; if she doesn't want to live it with the living, you need to give it a rest." * "I've known you for ten years, Mira, a-and you're my best friend; I love you for that, but... but this can't go on forever. We both know that and... I've known that for years...' * "I can't wait to see you again." * "Can someone please tell me what's happening?" * "I'm sorry, miss, but... do I know you?" Category:Faruntur Family Category:Characters